In certain situations, it is desirable to increase water removal capacity from a dehumidification system. For example, in fire and flood restoration application, it may be desirable to quickly remove water from areas of a damaged structure. To accomplish this, air flow may be increased through the dehumidification system. However, current dehumidification systems have proven inefficient in increasing water removal capacity.